


Sleeping Under the Influence of Mackerel

by MysticAuthoress



Category: Free!
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Arabian Night, Dancing, Desert, Dreams, Gay, M/M, Other, Partying, Weird dreams, haru wants the water, much homo, thirsty, watersexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAuthoress/pseuds/MysticAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Haru has been over thinking, or maybe the mackerel finally got to his head. But one thing is quite clear; Haru's dreams are completely out of control. (inspired by the Free! Ending song/outro)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Under the Influence of Mackerel

_He had not the slightest clue how he got there. He really wasn't even sure where he was. What he did know for sure was that he was in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but sand for miles. He frowned a little, quite uncomfortable with the heat in his abnormal attire. Haru truly could not remember ever owning a pair of baggy harem pants. In his hand was a rope. Upon further investigation it proved to be reins to a camel._

_"Wha- A camel?" He thought. For a moment he was disturbed. Why in the world did he need a camel? At least it provided good company if he was to trek alone through the desert. The wind blew intensely, swirling the sand around him. Although he had no shirt, he did have a large turban, which fell over his shoulders. Hardly ever enjoying the idea of covering his glorious abs with a shirt, it didn't really bother him. He tugged at the white fabric, pulling it over his face to protect himself from the wind. Only his beautiful blue eyes could be seen._

_Before he knew what was happening, Haru found himself in the middle of... a night club?_

_Sure enough, it was a night club, complete with flashing lights, and beat pumping music. Upon adjusting to his new setting, the first thing Haru noticed was the fact that it was a far from ordinary night club. It was underwater. Everyone around him danced energetically, while wearing oxygen masks. He quickly threw his hand to his face, only to find he didn't need an oxygen mask._

_"I can breathe underwater?" Upon looking down and seeing his normal clothes, he felt slightly disappointed at not having become a merman. Nonetheless, the ability to breathe underwater brought a smile to his face._

_"Haru!"_

_"Haru-chan!!"_

_"Haru-sanpai!"_

_Haru quickly spun around as his friends and swim team mates ambushed him group hug style._

_"Dance, Haru-chan!" Before Haru could say a word, Nagisa immediately began to dance in his signature swim style. Makoto soon followed, managing to make the backstroke into quite a trendy dance move. Rei then busted into a dramatic and nerdy rendition of the butterfly stroke. Feeling there was no reason not to, Haru threw out a wicked freestyle, complete with dramatically flipping his long black hair._

_Before he could get too comfortable in the underwater atmosphere, he suddenly found himself back in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. He felt light headed, and the golden belt he wore seemed heavier than before. He had never felt thirstier in his entire life. He knew one thing for sure. He had to find water. With a heavy sigh, he began his search, leading his trusty camel alongside him._

_It didn't take too long to came across a small Arabian village. It struck him as odd that some of the villagers looked a lot like his friends. He went from person to person, from shop to shop, in desperate hopes of coming across even a small cup of water. But no one had any water at all. Every bucket and canteen was empty. An entire Arabian village was completely lacking in water. His desperation continued to grow as he moved on in hopes of finding another village._

_As he walked, his feet began to drag. His eyelids drooped and he felt himself growing weak from dehydration. If he didn't find water soon, surely he would faint. It wouldn't have been surprising if he began seeing things..._

_Was that..._

_It couldn't be..._

_"Rin?..." His eyes widened in surprise as he looked just ahead. Before him was something that resembled a large, open temple. Its golden support beams glistened in the setting sun as if it was reflecting on water. There sat Rin, on a throne in the middle of the temple. He had a servant on either side of him, holding large jars on their heads. There were lanterns all over the place, and many decorative urns._

_"Haru. What's wrong? Are you... thirsty?" He smirked, watching Haru carefully. With a snap of his fingers, the servant on his left tipped over his giant vase, pouring a river of water. With a satisfied laugh, Rin held his hand out into the water. Haru's eyes widened at the very sight. He held his breath, resisting the urge to run to him._

_"You know you want just a little of this..." Rin winked, sticking his other hand out and cuing the second servant to begin pouring his vase. This was almost too much for poor Haru, who reached for his neck, eyes locked on the water, and occasionally glancing at the ever shirtless Rin. As much as he wanted the water, he found himself conflicted between interest in Rin and desire for liquids._

_"Haru! Don't be an idiot. Come here!" With the sudden outburst, Rin pra_ _ctically jumped from his throne, throwing a nearby bowl of water. Haru gasped, unable to resist the entrancement Rin had him under. He released the reins of his camel and ran forward, throwing his clothes as he went. Unluckily for Rin, he was in fact wearing a swimsuit under his Arabian attire. In front of Rin was an abnormally large golden bowl, fulled with water. Without even a thought, Haru jumped into it, stretching out and releasing a content sigh._

_"Feeling better?" Rin grinned._

_"So... much better..." Haru closed his eyes, leaning back in the water dish. His body felt as if it was melting in the water._

_"Let me help you out a little." Rin laughed, reaching over for a large pitcher of water. He immediately poured it over Haru, who let out a little cry of surprise. _

_ "Rin, don't!" _

_ "Oh, come on. You know you liked it." He smirked. "There's plenty more where this came from, too. Come with me, and I'll show you a sight you've never seen before." Haru opened his eyes, looking up at Rin with an expression of wonder. After a moment's thought, he climbed out of the giant bowl. He shook his head, allowing his hair to swish out before looking for his clothes. _

_ "Oh, don't worry about that. You won't need them where we're going." Rin reached out and grabbed Haru's hand, leading him out of the temple.   _

_ "Try and keep up!" Rin laughed, running off into the distant desert.  _

_"Wait!" Haru called out, snatching up the reins of his camel. He wasn't about to abandon his buddy in the middle of the desert. Despite Rin's insistence, he gathered up and put back on his clothing before trekking off in the direction his 'friend' had gone. It was funny how before he never really thought about how attractive Rin was. But in that moment, it was all he could think about. _

_ The sun sank behind the sand dunes, sinking the desert into cold darkness. Still, Haru continued walking in hopes of finding Rin again. He walked and walked, until his fingers went numb and his feet were sore. His legs were unsteady but he kept going. He was desperate. Surely it couldn't be that much farther. After what seemed like ages he could see the sun rising once again. Daylight soaked the desert and quickly filled it with warmth.  He stumbled to the top of another sand dune, gazing out over the desert.  _

_Then, he saw it. His eyes grew wide as he looked down upon the most beautiful sight imaginable. An oasis. A large, beautiful oasis right before the gates of a golden Arabian city. The water glistened blue and the palm trees hung heavy with coconuts. There in the water was Nagisa, Rei, and Mako. But most important of all, Rin. _

_ "Come on!" He cried, reaching out is hand as he stood in the water. His abs shimmered with water drops and his hair hung in his face. "I told you I'd show you something you've never seen!"  _

_ Haru didn't have to think twice before dropping the reins of the camel, forgetting it completely. He took off in a dead run down the hill, flinging clothes as he went. He dove straight into the water, gasping as he came out of the water. He fell back and floated, enjoying the cool sensations the water created when it touched his _ skin.. . __

"Haru!! HARU WAKE UP." Haru jerked awake, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes wide, looking straight up Makoto. Surprised, he looked around to discover that he had fallen asleep in the bathtub.

"I can't believe you! Did you seriously sleep in here?! Haru we're going to be late for our joint practice! This is unbelievable! We don't have time for this! Quick, put some clothes on!" Before he could react, Mako practically dragged him out of the bathtub and threw a towel around him. 

"Go! Get dressed! Go!"

* * *

_"That... was all a dream... All one ridiculous dream..."_ Haru stared off into the distance as he walked with Rei, Mako, and Nagisa. They had just arrived at the Samezuka School for their joint swim practice. As they entered the pool area, it was then Mako noticed that Haru had been abnormally quiet, even for him. 

"Haru... are you alright?"

"...Yea..." he nodded, looking away. 

"Haru! Mako! Good to see you again!" Out of nowhere, Rin came up behind them, throwing his arms around Haru's shoulders. Haru's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a little, but he refrained from saying a word. He instead turned his face the other way.

"What are we waiting for? Let's have a little race."

_"Maybe... that dream... meant something..."_

"What's the matter, Haru? Not in the mood for a little relay?" Rin smirked. 

 _"It doesn't matter, now..."_ he thought to himself. "Rin. You know I only swim free."

 


End file.
